The message
by Isha-san
Summary: this is about how Kenshin felt about kaoru's death :) please r


Author notes:) Hi im new out here so please review my story thsts the only way i will know what you think  
  
The message  
Rated PG-13  
by Isha-san  
e-mail ale2770@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: no... RK does not belong to me..sniff, sniff  
what a tragedy dont you think?   
take care!  
  
  
  
  
His soul was lost and dead, like her, he felt nothing, didn't wanted to feel, his heart was lost, but still there was something in this world that didn't let him die, at first he thought that maybe it were his friends, that tried to reach him, so many times, first Sanosuke, then...  
Then he didn't remembered, he didn't cared anymore for he was lost, feeling nothing but numbness, and wishing no other thing but to die, like her...  
  
All that was in his troubled mind, was that, he wanted to rest, yes, he really wanted that, not to feel anything, he was tired, of the pain, so unbearable, so powerful, crushing his heart, his all, but even when he was lost in those moments of angst of his, he continued torturing his soul, thinking having a thousand kind of feelings and sentiments, like pain, regret, guilt and he felt alone, and scared.  
But that was not the worst the more awful part was the replay of those horrible images the fates had showed him   
  
Her...  
Dead...  
  
Whit that scar on her beautiful face, why? Why her, his mind screamed, that angel full of life and promising dreams, an owner of a very noble heart  
  
  
  
So why did the fates wanted that sight for him?  
He didn't understand, the way things turned upon her fate, she, the light of his life, but more important the hope of his soul, the only thing that made him stay in this world, She  
Kaoru...  
  
Now he felt dead, numb, lifeless even thou he was breathing,   
He was breathing, why? He asked, why wasn't he dead, why did he failed in that mission, the most important mission of his life...  
Wasn't he supposed to be a great fighter, a legend, but even whit that fame, the legend could not stop that fate for him, and in that way the pain continued, and his friends continued coming to him, trying to reach him, calling his soul, his dead soul...  
  
Until that day that he heard that words, she was alive, and the little flame of fire in the deepest part of his tortured soul got lighted again, strong, and his head screamed, get up! get ready! Go to her and fulfill your mission! But more importantly he heard the message of his heart, find her and love her, tell her!, show her how important she is to me, that message was more powerful than the others ones, send by his brain,   
  
Oh how he thanked Yahiko and Aoshi, if it wasn't for them, for their stubbornness, they would never have found the truth of her, that she was no more than a Dummy, a magnificent well done dummy, that had ripped his soul in less than a second, but thankfully, it wasn't her, for she was alive,  
Alive...  
Kaoru   
His love  
  
But the fates again played awful games whit him, because of his negative response he had to himself, his body was tired, also his mind, so he even thou didn't wanted to had to rest, and while he was in that state, he saw another especial person of his life, Tomoe, she had helped him find his way and peace in his first days of pain, while he was the Batousai, but she was lost, he had lost her, and there she was telling him to go to her, to Kaoru,   
It was funny, almost incredible how he had thought of the pain he had felt that snowy day when he lost Tomoe, was so great, so much pain and regret, because of the way things turned also, and ended in the tragedy he hated. But that day when he lost his Kaoru the pain was greater, more powerful, it hit him so deep, the impact to himself was unbearable, unthinkable, just as the way he reacted to her faked death.  
  
Time passed and he thanked God it wasn't so much, to get some of his strength, he had to get going, had to get her back.  
  
So he got up! At last, and his friends where surprised, but mostly happy, for he was all right now, well almost really, because his soul would not rest until she was near him again, and most important until she knew how he really felt about her.  
  
He felt so restless all the way to that island where there she was, and he told himself that if something had happened to her, Enishi would pay, dearly, and all the persons that helped him, keeping her captive, he had to see her again and she would better be unharmed, and in good health, because if it she wasn't all the pain he had felted those horrible days, would change in an instant to other kind of feelings, feelings he was afraid of, and didn't wanted to have, like anger and revenge, but she was all for him,   
  
  
They arrived, and so the battle begun, first he fought Enishi's helpers, then Enishi, everyone asked about Kaoru's whereabouts to Enishi, Yahiko, Sano all of them one by one trying to found out about her, and while this was happening, Kenshin was keeping himself calm as much as he could, but he felt desperate, he was loosing time, he had to reach her as soon as he could, because his soul was starved, and needed her, and as he continued the fighting, now whit him, his nemesis Enishi, the one that had found such way of revenge, of torture to him, but then out of the woods she appeared...  
Kaoru...  
Alive....  
His life  
And his eyes saw her, and his soul felt alive once again, and the fire burned again and his voice spoke, "Kaoru-dono I'll be coming to meet you very soon. Just wait for me over there." Calmness in his voice, and she nodded. And stepped aside  
And as he saw that she was safe and he continued his fight on the beach, such powerful battle both sides where equal in every aspect, but he had to win, he could not loose that time, he wouldn't. And after so much and a tiring fight he won, and as he was trying to feel relaxed again the fates felt the urge to torture him again, one of the bandits that accompanied Enishi, Hei Shin, tried to kill him whit a gun, and her dearest Kaoru felt the urge, the necessity to save him and keep him protected by trying to stop the bullet that was intended to Kenshin, sweet Kaoru, she didn't knew what he felt again in that moment in those seconds of desperation again, every image floated again thru his mind, and his nerves, where shocked again, and there was no other message that the one of saving her, every cell screamed at him, to protect her at all cost, but at the same time he felt and knew he was going to be late either way.  
  
But then for the second time in his life God would not let him down, and by a wonderful miracle Enishi saved her life, he, the reason of all his suffering, all the pain, saved her, his life and sanity, for that he would be ever grateful.  
  
And at last he was able to get near her, but again he was tired, he asked her is she was unharmed, her answer made him so happy, it was a simple yes, but for him he was the most great answer, and he started stumbling in the sand, but before he fell, she was there, she reached out to catch Kenshin as he fell forward. and at last the two of them embraced  
At last.  
  
  
He hold on to her like a madman, well he really was one at that moment, his soul was happy, delighted, and feeling complete, while she was in his arms,  
If he could be this way forever.  
How he wanted that.  
  
  
They got back at the Dojo, that place he called home, his home, her home, he didn't felt like a ruroni anymore, the samurai had a new master, and by God that one was the most beautiful one, love, and only for her. It was almost night, the sky went thru a myriad of colors from a magnificent blue to a marvelous red, like his fire for her, and then the dark of the nice and fresh night, where the stars roamed the sky, and remind him of her. And it was under those stars that he remembered the message that his heart had sent him that day, when he knew she was alive, the message of loving her.  
  
She was there sitting near the window, thinking of nothing and all at the same time, but between those thoughts was his name always there like the wind on an autumn day , Kenshin.  
  
She was there, he saw her sitting by the window, being bathed by the moonlight, and her blue eyes shined whit life, and she was breathing, her chest moving whit rhythm, oh beautiful movement for it meant she was alive, constantly he found himself watching her just to see if she was ok, and thankfully she was,   
  
So he got in the room, and she felt him enter, and said his name "Kenshin"  
The one she was always thinking of.  
  
He walked to where she was located, slowly, calm in appearance but not his heart, and soul both traitors to the calmness, his soul they where so exited, and the message again was sent, "tell her"  
  
"Kaoru-dono"   
"Yes Kenshin?"  
  
"Aishiteru Kaoru"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
